mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Major Nixel
Major Nixel (sometimes called Colonel Nixel, General Nix, or the Commander) is the leader of the Nixels swarm and the main antagonist of the Mixels franchise. Characteristics Personality Major Nixel is the only Nixel who is capable of speech other than saying "nix" or "nixel." He can also get angry very easily. He treats the other Nixels like how a tornado treats cars, throwing and kicking them around and forcing them to steal cubits. He might not be very smart, as he confused two Nixels for Mixels not long after he himself painted them to look like Mixels. On the other hand, he might just have a terrible memory. Physical Appearance Major Nixel is, simply, an oversized version of a regular Nixel, only being elongated into a slightly more rectangular shape. He also has a silver mustache, large silver eyebrows, large eyes, black and white epaulettes on his shoulders, and a black and white square-shaped badge on his chest. He is the only Nixel of his size and the only Nixel to have facial hair. Despite the statue in Wrong Colors, Major Nixel has sharp teeth. In Another Nixel, they are large, but in Nixel "Mix Over", they are tiny. Normal Nixels have bigger teeth than he does. He also lacks the ear-like extensions that regular Nixels have, instead having a flat top. Ability Major Nixel knows how to bake cupcakes. However, he is a terrible baker according to Gobba. He is also a bad artist, who makes crudely drawn pictures of the Mixels to illustrate his plots. Biography Early life At one point, Major Nixel developed a hatred for the Mixels, gathered a swarm of Nixels, and decided to destroy the cubits and ruin all creativity. Attempts to steal cubits While the Mixels were having a party, he commanded his Nixels to kidnap all of them and place them in safes. Flain happened to be late to the party, so he ended up saving Seismo first, and the two of them subsequently attacked the Major, knocking him in the ground. He continued to plan multiple attacks in various areas of Mixel Land, continuing to be defeated by the various Mixels that were now freed. ("Calling All Mixels") One of the first attempts to disturb the peace ended in disaster. Major Nixel instructed three Nixels to bring back a cubit from each tribe, which two failed in doing. When the successful one came back, it brought a cubit, along with a Seismo/Zaptor Mix. The mix attacked Major Nixel, and the Nixels laughed at him. ("Another Nixel") Fed up that his last plan was ruined, Major Nixel then painted two Nixels different colors to confuse Mixels, and so he sent them to get a cubit. When the Nixels came back with it, Major Nixel himself confused them for Mixels and sent the whole swarm after them. He then runs away with the cubit, but the Balk/Lunk mix takes it away from him. (Nixel "Mix Over") Takeover of Mixel Land After a few months of planning, Major Nixel had come up with his greatest scheme ever. From inside his contraption, the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, he dropped a bomb on the Mix Festival occurring at the time - a day to celebrate the power of the cubits. This bomb had then turned the Mixels into zombified versions of themselves. Major thought he had finally gotten his wishes of a conformed society; little did he know that five leaders of their respective tribes were heading to Mixel Mountain to obtain the rainbow cubits that could stop him. After he had found out what was going on, Major Nixel sent his army of Nixels after them. After the leaders had restored order to the land and defeated the Nixels, the Gobba/Flain mix slammed a table of cupcakes onto Major Nixel's face. Upset and embarrassed, Major ran off, vowing his revenge. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Memorable Quotes *''"Alright, Nixels!"'' - Major Nixel, Another Nixel & Nixel "Mix Over" *''"What happened to you?!"'' - Major Nixel, Another Nixel *''"If you're gonna steal cubits from the Mixels, you have to look like a Mixel!"'' - Major Nixel, Nixel "Mix Over" *''"Doot doot doo…perfect cupcakes!''" - Major Nixel, Mixed Up Special Trivia *He and Muscle Nixel are the only characters who will most likely not be released as a LEGO set from the Mixels franchise, although it's not entirely impossible. *He is based off of an army major, general, commander, or colonel, hence the name. *In Calling All Mixels, his eppauletes' rope is colored gold, and his medal is colored red and gold, unlike in the series, where they both are black and white. Interestingly, some loading screens shows a picture of his animation model still using the black-and-white color scheme. *His personality is similar to Lord/President Business from The LEGO Movie, since they both force their minions to destroy the creativity and fun in the land. Plus, they are both the main antagonist of their respective franchises. *The Mixed Up Special is the first time in the series that he is referred to by name. ** This could be intentional. *He must be very out of shape or just not very active, as he tired out very easily when trying to chase the tribe leaders, and ended up leaving them for his minion Nixels to deal with in Epic Comedy Adventure. *He has a white moustache and eyebrows. **This could mean that he is old. ** This is further supported in the Japanese dub of the series, where he uses the pronoun "washi" to refer to himself. In fiction, "washi" is stereotypically used by old men. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Another Nixel Season 2 *Wrong Colors (as a statue) *Nixel "Mix Over" Season 3 *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels Books *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book Category:2014 Category:Nixels Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Male characters Category:Characters with facial hair Category:Three teeth Category:Deep voices